Peak current mode control is widely used to control an OFF time of a power switch of a DC/DC converter power supply. Conventional approaches to peak current mode control utilize power switch or output inductor current feedback and slope compensation circuitry to provide control signals for a PWM controller. The PWM controller compares these sensed current signals to an output of an error amplifier to determine the turn-off time of a power switch. Thus, the power switch is turned off when the switch or inductor current reaches its peak value. These solutions rely on signals from the output stage of the power supply (e.g., measured switch or inductor current/voltage, etc.) and are therefore subject to significant noise, which may significantly impact the ability to accurately control a power switch, without complex circuitry.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.